It has been known for a long time to manufacture tubes of wooden veneer with circular cross-section by helically wrapping strips of veneer. This method is, however, unsuitable for the manufacture of a large number of pieces of furniture, where the furniture parts are to be prismatic or possibly rectangular. Moreover, there is a risk of considerable stresses to be developed in the wood due to the strong bending the wood is subjected to.